


A snake in the grass

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dark, Gaslighting, M/M, Manipulation, Yandere, this says major character death but this is dragon ball so death is cheap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 11:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: Goku wakes up after the heart virus is subdued to find his friends and family dead, his strength taken from him, and the only person left to help him is Vegeta, But little does he know that there is more hiding behind his obsidian eyes than Goku can detect.
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15
Collections: Kakavege week #10





	A snake in the grass

**Author's Note:**

> written for Kakavege week, day 3 prompt Yandere. Big thanks to Stardust_Steele for the brainstorming sessions and the support. This is gonna be the first of a chaptered fic, so look out for more of that!

Goku awoke feeling groggy. His eyelids were weighed down and his chest ached with remembered pains. He opened his eyes to an unfamiliar surroundings and frowned. He was laying in bed in a small room. The grey walls lit with the fading light of sunset. He attempted to lift himself up to a sitting position but cried out when his whole body protested.

"Kakarot?" Came the familiar voice of Vegeta and soon the other man was in the room with him looking over Goku with worried eyes.

"Where am I?" Goku asked as Vegeta sat down on a chair next to his bed. The sight both warmed and confused him. The thought that Vegeta was watching over him while he was sick? Or hurt maybe? Was comforting, but definitely very out of character for the prince. Goku decided to put that aside and focus on getting some answers.

"Somewhere safe." Was all Vegeta said and Goku raised his eyebrows at that but decided to let it slide for now.

"What happened, the last thing I remember is … the androids!" Goku exclaimed rising up in bed only to cry out again as his body protested. 

Vegeta frowned and pushed Goku back down into a reclining position. "You shouldn't move so much. You are still recovering."

"Vegeta what happened." Goku asked, his voice deadly serious. "Are the androids taken care of?"

Vegeta's lips pressed together tightly and Goku's stomach sank. After a moment Vegeta spoke "it was the heart virus, that is what took you out during the fight."

"But you took care of the androids right?" Goku asked.

"The first set of them, yes." Vegeta answered voice serious.

"The first set…" Goku trailed off not liking the answer he got 

"Yes, the ones we faced were not the androids the boy from the Future's warned us about." 

"But you guys took care of them too right?" Goku asked, his voice small. He was getting the feeling that something terrible had happened.

"No." Vegeta said, looking straight into Goku's eyes. Goku drew in a sharp breath as something horrible grew in his chest. "They were too strong. Even with the boy's warning, we were no match for them."

The horrible feeling grew and it took all his effort to open his mouth to ask. "Where are Chi-Chi and Gohan?" And at the same time, he went to search for their Ki signatures. His heart slammed in his chest as he realized he couldn't find them. He couldn't find anyone. 

"Kakarot, you need to calm down, you’re going to faint." Vegeta reached out and placed one of Goku's hands on his chest. "Follow my breathing." For a few dizzying moments, he didn't comprehend anything. But then Vegeta squeezed his hand and drew his attention back to him and Goku took a huge shuddering breath, Then another. He focused on Vegeta's breathing and matched his breaths to the Prince's. After what felt like ages his breathing finally slowed.

"You can't sense anyone because of the bracers on your wrists." Goku looked down and for the first time noticed the sleek silver bracers that covered his wrists. He went to remove them, but he couldn't find a seam. Anger bubbled up in him and that gave him strength, he turned to Vegeta to demand an explanation but before he could Vegeta spoke.

"The heart virus almost killed you, it fed off of your ki somehow. Bulma devised these to help keep it at bay. Your heart isn't strong enough now for you to use ki. If you drew on it now you would die. That is why you can't find a way to open them, Bulma designed them to save your life and she knew you well." Vegeta's eyes never left his through the explanation and Goku's heart sank at what he saw there. This was the truth.

"Are they- Goku swallowed, his throat feeling dry. "My family are they-" he stopped, not even able to voice the thought.

Vegeta lowered his head and Goku knew then what he would say. "No, they were killed." Goku sat there numb as the news hit him. His body felt shaky. The thought that he would never see his son again, that he would never hear Chi-Chi reprimand him again set in. Then a single desperate thought hit him.

"The dragon balls. We can use the dragon balls to bring them back, to fix everything." Goku heard the desperation in his own voice as he spoke and this was the only thing keeping himself together.

"No kakarot, the namek- Piccolo is dead." Vegeta stopping to correct himself, to give Piccolo some last form of respect was what told him it was true more than anything.

Goku sat there as wave after wave of feeling assaulted him. He was confused when Vegeta's hand reached out and grasped his squeezing it gently. That was when he realized that he was crying, silent tears tracking down his face. He gripped Vegeta's hand like it was a lifeline, as if it was the only thing keeping him from getting swept away by the storm of grief that was assaulting him. And maybe it was. Vegeta sat with him in silence until his tears ran dry and Goku fell back to sleep.

* * *

  


Vegeta watched Kakarot sleep and he smiled. Things were finally going his way. Kakarot, the trusting man that he was, didn't question anything that Vegeta had said. To be fair most of it was true. Piccolo was dead, the dragon balls were not an option to fix anything. He just neglected to tell Kakarot that he had been the one to kill Piccolo, not the androids.

The Ki suppressing Cuffs he had convinced Bulma to make were working beautifully, and to his surprise, Kakarot had accepted his explanation without a word of question or complaint. He suspected that would change in time, but he had time to think about how to deal with that when it came

He had no idea if his family was alive or not, but making Kakarot feel isolated was an important part of his plan. Vegeta had set things up so the only person Kakarot could rely on was himself, and that was going swimmingly. He had already accepted his comfort in his grief. Only time would tell what else the man would accept, or give for that matter. Vegeta was aiming for everything.  .

He had known he had wanted kakarot from the beginning. This man who would stand in the face of someone hundreds of times stronger than him and not bend. He had known that Kakarot would be his and no one else's, and now, finally he was right where he wanted him.


End file.
